I want to FLEE from High School
by The Amazing Spider-Woman
Summary: I hate high school. I hate my life. I want to sing. But I hate my overpowering mom.
1. Chapter 1

"Mom, don't make me go," I scream at my mother.

"Honey, you have to go. It's your first day of high school. Aren't you going to be excited?"

"Mom, I don't want to go. I really need time to recirculate from the move. May be I will join next year. Yeah, that's sounds good!"

"Sweetheart, you have to go. I know you didn't want to move all the way from Washington to Pennsylvania, but sometimes you need to suck it up.

"Mom! You are making it worse."

"Well, go on now you are going to be late for your first day of high school" she says.

So, I head downstairs pushing my way through the door. I don't want to go to school. I hate this new house. It smells like berries. I hate berries. I think an old lady lived in it before us. Of course, we only bought it because my dad had to transfer from Washington to Pennsylvania because of his stupid job. Why did they have to take me with? My friend, Bella, offered to take me in and house me in her master bedroom. But of course my parents had to bring me here because they thought it would be good for me to get some farm life in me. Oh, yeah there's the other thing. We live on a farm. I have to feed the disgusting animals every day and bathe them every month.

We finally arrive at the new high school, where I will go for the rest of the year. Such a stupid name, its Mongolia High School. I guess that's what you get for being in a farm town.

"Bye, honey. Oh, and don't forget that we are going to let you sign up for any sports you want. Just make sure the same thing doesn't happen like last year, okay? Ha-ha, remember when you accidently wore a skirt on gym day and you didn't have any shorts to change into and you went out in your underwear. And then….."

"Mom, shut up!"

"Well, then. Okay bye," she yells

God, I wish I was at my old school. All these people are wearing farm clothes! Or maybe those are their definition of "pretty". Whatever, I just know that some people don't have style like me who wears Abercrombie & Fitch clothes all the time.

"Hey, think your sooooo cool with your expensive clothes and all. Well, around here we call those clothes what sluts would wear," this one boy screams out.

I give him a death stare. He just knows that I am better than him so I just keep walking. God, I hate High School.


	2. Chapter 2

Well, at least I got through first period. But, it was horrible.

"Where did you get the clothes? Wal-Mart?" This one girl says that I later find out her name is Santana.

"No!" I said back. I will not be taking any crap from these "popular girls".

"Oh, then you must have went to Target." She says back

"Whatever" I say.

"Yeah, I bet you have Hannah Montana and High School Musical shirts hiding in your closet! Your mom must be very ashamed of you for wearing those clothes. I mean what is Abercrombie and Fitch? A grocery store down west? Yee-Haw! She spits back.

Yeah, so that's how my first day in high school was.

Until, I saw the sign-up for sports. I never really liked sports but my dad is making me sign up for a sport so figured I choose volleyball. But, then I saw the papers next to it. Glee club! I figured it was for singing because there were musical notes everywhere. I always was a good singer. I am pretty sure I got it from my mom who was on Broadway once. That's my dream. To become a Broadway legend. I love singing, acting, and dancing.

"So, what are you signing up for? We don't have all day here." This one boy asked.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I have no idea what I'm signing up for. Bye!" I quickly turned but that was a big mistake.

Santana came charging at me. With a slushy in her hand. I didn't have time to react. She had already thrown the cup in my direction. It splattered all over my new shirt!

"Oh my god. Everybody look over here. She is covered with stuff. HAHAHAHAHAHA" Santana laughed.

Me, as in myself ran away before anybody could see me. I ran into the bathroom into an empty stall crying myself out.

"Excuse me." Someone asked.

"What" I sob.

"Yeah, this is the guys' bathroom so I would get out before football practice lets out.

"Oh sorry, I thought this was the girls' bathroom" I say.

"Yeah, well get out slushy girl," He spits back.

Great, so I have like three hundred enemies now. This should be an interesting year.


End file.
